IN DA CABIN IN DA WOODS
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan Remy & Addie are in the cabin up in Canada where she witnesses her first snow storm. Disclaimer: Logan & Remy do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Disney as for Addie she belongs to me. Thanks to the wonderful snowstorm for the muses IN 2010 as for all the authors of their wonderful stories to inspire me. Thanks all!
1. Chapter 1

_Fic: In A Cabin In Da Woods_

_Author: Poe_

_Plot: Logan Remy & Addie are in the cabin up in Canada where she witnesses her first snow storm._

_Disclaimer: Logan & Remy do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Disney as for Addie she belongs to me._

_Thanks to the wonderful snowstorm for the muses as for all the authors of their wonderful stories to inspire me. Thanks all!_

_It had been Logan's idea to go up to Canada. Addie her chubby little arms were waggaling all over the place in the baby chest pack on Logan. The eight month old had never seen a real snowstorm. Logan wanted her to be in Canada because there was a killer of a storm comin up._

_Remy was in back of Logan muttering to himself about the cold even though he had his trench coat & Logan's fur lined jacket on top of that. The nature was gorgeous as they got closer to the cabin Remy had been having daydreams about one of Logan's "cabin coffees" when he bumped into the shorter man._

_He chuckled sexily as he could feel Remy's hard on bumping him. "There it is darlin...home" he whispered to Addie as he got her out of the pack & faced her to the cabin. The last few steps they took Addie was in Logan's arms Remy walked beside them as Logan looked over to the younger man & smiled._

_Remy went over & opened up the door. As Logan went in Remy couldn't help squeezing his ass in his tight jeans. He was magnificent carrying his own backpack with the chest pack for Addie. Remy had only his back pack._

_As soon as Logan got in he gave Addie to Remy. He rubbed her nose as she giggled. Logan went over to the fireplace got out a few logs & started a roaring fire then he put up the screen so Addie could crawl around._

_He came over to the two of them as Remy threw her into the air and caught her as she squealed with laughter. "So how's our little cub?" He touched noses with the little girl sat her on the ground as she started to scoot around. Her gurgles were good for the old place as the two men watched her with loving eyes. "I'm glad we brought her up here darlin...she's gonna come up here a lot. She needs to get in touch with that wild side."_

_Remy smiled as she came crawling over to him "up up" as he picked her up as Addie snuggled against him purring. "Ya want some coffee darlin?" Remy looked up to his husband & smiled "Oui cher I've had dreams about your cabin coffee." Logan kissed him passionately as Remy responded. Logan purred low in his chest as Addie giggled._

_He went over to the old fashioned perculator put the coffee water in it & put it directly on the open flame of the fire. Ten minutes later he brought over two mugs of the strong coffee. Remy took the mug out of his hand & smelled the rich Cajun coffee as Logan sat down and took Addie._

_The Acadian drank his coffee slowly as Logan laid back put his mug on the floor & put Addie on his massive chest baby talking to her softly. The wind began to pick up never taking his eyes off of Addie he said softly "Looks like we got here just in time darlin." He sat up drank his coffee then gave some to Addie as Remy gasped "Logan! You shouldn't give her dat! She nothin but a mere baby."_

_Logan chuckled as the girl was suckin on the lip of the mug. "She likes it put hair on her chest." Remy rolled his eyes as Logan took it away from her as she started to whine a little "No darlin papa ain't happy about you havin coffee."_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fic: In A Cabin In Da Woods_

_Author: Poe_

_Plot: Logan Remy & Addie are in the cabin up in Canada where she witnesses her first snow storm._

_Disclaimer: Logan & Remy do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Disney as for Addie she belongs to me._

_Thanks to the wonderful snowstorm for the muses as for all the authors of their wonderful stories to inspire me. Thanks all!_

_Logan sat up as he clutched Addie close to his chest takin in her scent and smiled. He took a sip of his coffee. Addie yawned snuggled up against his chest as the wnd kicked it up a knotch. Remy slid over to where the two of them were and put his arms around Logan's waist enjoying the silence for once in his young life._

_Logan kissed his boy's forehead as he could feel Addie fallin asleep. He got up hoisting Remy up by his hand "Time for her to catch some shut eye." he whispered not wanting to wake her up._

_Remy smiled then he took Addie out of Logan's arms "Why dont you build dat fire a little higher cher? It gonna be a cold night and dis little Cajun likes it warm. I'll see that she gets settled in." Remy winked playfully as he went into the bedroom and put her in a wooden crib. Then he snuggled her under a blanket and simply watched her mesmerized._

_Logan meanwhile was getting the flames up & a warm blanket on the floor over the bear skin rug but his mind was a different place. He was thinking back to the other times when he came here._

_The cold and lonliness was enough to drive a man to drink. He remembered the first time he brought up the Cajun after dating for several months. That night was when Remy finally said he was ready. Logan had to smile at the sweet memory of Remy calling out his name with passion._

_He heard the faint click of the bedroom door being shut as the handsome Acandian who had stolen his heart walked up behind him wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered "You seem pretty occupied mi amore. What's wrong?"_

_Logan turned to him & planted a hot passionate kiss as Remy gasped. The hard on he had this evening was harder & Logan knew it. He wrapped his hands around his head battaling tounges with him. Logan laid him down on the bear skin rug as he started to slowly strip him enjoying the hard muscular body under his rough hands. Remy giggled lovin it. "I just want you to know how much I love ya darlin." he snarled between kisses._

_Remy took off Logan's shirt as well & played with his sensitive nipples with his mouth. Logan growled & pulled the boy up closer to him not wanting to lose touch. They slowly stripped their jeans off as they made love all night._

_The next morning Addie woke up early crying as Logan untangled himself from Remy's warm grasp. He threw on his jeans & went into the bedroom. He picked her up ever so gently "Morning pumpkin...ya hungry?" Logan went into the kitchen put her in a high chair got out a bottle out of the fridge & warmed it in a pot._

_He made a pot of coffee on the stove while he was doin that he talked to the little girl who was just lookin at him "Yer papap is still asleep. Let's make some pancakes kay?" He gave her the bottle as she stuck it in her mouth & began to suck noiseily. "Hungry huh?"_

_She smiled around the nipple. "Ya look just like yer mom darlin...you know that?" Her blue eyes lit up. "bub bub?"_

_Logan smiled at the name "Yeah darlin."_

_"cake?"_

_"Yeah cake."_

_"Cake!"_

_After the pancakes were cooked Logan picked her up & burped her. Remy came into the kitchen almost knocking over still sleepy. "Hey darlin."_

_Remy gave a snort which could be a morning but when Addie looked at Remy she said "Papa...cake?"_

_Remy rubbed her head gently "Not now patite. Yer papa needs some of bub bub's coffee."_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Fic: In A Cabin In Da Woods_

_Author: Poe_

_Plot: Logan Remy & Addie are in the cabin up in Canada where she witnesses her first snow storm._

_Disclaimer: Logan & Remy do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel & Disney as for Addie she belongs to me._

_Thanks to the wonderful snowstorm for the muses as for all the authors of their wonderful stories to inspire me. Thanks all!_

_After breakfast Remy picked up Addie out of her high chair & went over to the window. What he saw made him gasp in horror & awe. There was a blanket of snow that made him think of Antartica. He turned his back to the window shivering remembering what Rogue had done._

_Addie looked up at him with her blue eyes wide "Papa k?"_

_Remy looked at the young girl in his arms forced a smile "Yeah papa's ok patite."_

_Logan came over to him & took Addie out of his trembling arms "It's okay darlin. I promise you will always be loved & never be abandoned."_

_He kissed his forehead and cursed Rogue under his breathe. He led Remy to the coach wrapping him in a warm blanket and sat down beside him holding both of them tightly Addie put her head on Logan's shoulder as if she knew that something happened to her papa but didn't say anything._

_His red on black eyes filled with tears. Addie put her chubby little hand on his cheek he brushed the tear away and smiled "I'm alright cher. We came up all dis way for Addie to look at her first snowstorm and darn it." He got up from the coach "We are gonna see da snow."_

_Logan looked up to his husband a little worridly "Are ya sure darlin?"_

_Remy shook his head he picked up Addie and tickled her as she giggled. "Come on patite let's get you in yer coat so we can see da pretty snow."_

_15 minutes later the three of them went on to the porch Logan had given his jacket to Remy. Addie laughed at the snowflakes and pointed at them. Remy smiled at the delight of his daughter watching the snow._

_He felt Logan's arms around his waist "Yer safe darlin." he whispered as Remy leaned back into him._

_He took in Logan's scent and smiled "I know cher." he whispered back._

_They didn't spend a lot of time outside for fear of Addie catching cold. They went in as Logan started the fire again as Remy put Addie down to crawl around._

_TBC_

_The next chapter may have a "special guest" in it because I need a little bit of action hehehe!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok same as before Logan Remy don't belong to me niether do the special guests...blah blah Disney blah blah blah Marvel. Oh um I will use the word "faggot" *cringes* I'm gay btw & I hate the word but it's for the story sooooo I hope you don't mind._

_A few hours later Victor Creed was watching the cabin perched on a tree limb. The fire had been bunked down for the night all the lights were off and Logan his last cigar of the day standing on the porch takin in the sights. The runt looked peaceful in love that would change in a little while. Victor smiled as he heard a very familiar voice calling for Logan "Cher you comin to bed?" So what he heard was true..the firey little fireplug was a faggot!_

_Logan took the last puff and went into the cabin closing the door behind him. His communicator blinked as he looked down and touched it whispering. "Yeah boss. They're here." What the other person said made Victor smile even wider "with pleasure." he said almost purring. He clicked it off & waited. He knew that the runt would take a few hours to fall asleep unless he had gotten sloppy but he quite doubt it._

_Back in the bedroom Logan went over to Addie's crib and just watched her sleep. He smiled but touched her back gently. "I just cant believe she's here darlin." Remy was on his side watching his husband melting in front of their little girl. He just couldn't believe that Logan was his husband or that Addie was their child. He smiled watching this touching moment._

_No one but Logan's lovers have ever seen the man this calm this loving. There was a small whimper "Come on babe you'll wake her up." Logan came over as Remy lifted the covers invitingly as Logan took off his tank top. Remy gasped at the sheer magnificence of Logan's body then he slid into bed._

_"Ya know darlin you keep yer mouth open like that I may have to put something in it." a soft chuckle as Remy snuggled on his chest. Within moments he was asleep Logan kissed him softly on the forehead then got up again nervously. He didn't know why but there had to be a major sweep of the grounds before he could properly sleep._

_As he walked out the snow was deep as he took a huge sniff and smelled nothing except for the animals but something was up. There were no noises out in the woods where the woods should be alive with sounds. Logan could feel it deep in his bones. He scouted around the cabin for a few hours as he heard Remy screaming & Addie crying hysterically. He ran for the cabin thinking of who would attack him in his own territory then a single name came out in a roar "CREED!"_

_As he busted in he saw Remy on the floor bloodied and not moving. As for Addie she was being held by the man that he hated the most. There stood Victor Creed and Sinister. Addie didn't move for fear. "Aw wook at da cute little baby." Logan popped his claws and growled. Sinister took Addie out of his arms put Remy on his shoulder & said delightfully "I have mine destroy yours Creed." With that Sinister vanished & all that was left was Logan and Creed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok same as before Logan Remy Creed Sinister don't belong to me blah blah Disney blah blah blah Marvel. Addie still belongs to me. This chapter will be at Sinister's lab next will be the epic battle._

_Remy had opened up his eyes in a dark place. There was a collar around his neck he looked around for Logan but saw nothing. "Where am I?" he whispered then he remembered Creed & Sinister attacked him and Addie in the cabin. "SINISTER!" he screamed_

_His voice echoed as he heard a small voice in the next cell "papa."_

_He ran to the side of the cell where he heard her got on his knees "Baby are you ok?"_

_The lights in his cell were turned on shading his eyes from the glare. He stood up looking around "Alright Essex what are you doin to our daughter?" _

_A voice boomed out of nowhere "Why Remy why would you assume that I'd do anything to your precious daughter?"_

_A door opened in his cell as he saw Addie in a corner. She looked like Logan when he was terrified. Her big blue eyes were wide as he ran to her & scooped her up. Addie whimpered & put her head on his chest. He could feel her tiny heart beat against his as the tears came down her cheeks "scared."_

_"I know patite." then he talked to Sinister "Alright Essex what do you want?"_

_Sinister chuckled "You know what I want and since you haven't given it to me. I shall take it from your daughter."_

_The cell doors opened as his minions came in. Remy got out his playing cards and found out that his mutancy was gone "Da hell." _

_They stunned him with a taser as Addie was ripped out of his arms "Papa!" then they left him in the dark again slamming the door behind them._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Logan Remy Creed and Sinister do not belong to me blah blah blah Disney & Marvel blah blah blah Addie belongs to me blah blah blah. I will be using the "f word" & Idon't mean the BIG f word *whispers faggot not fuck* I'm gay & I hate that word! As promised this chapter will be the battle between Logan & Creed. Sorry if it took so long the boys were rutting & not letting me have any inspiration so blame them._

_*psychic_ conversation*

_When Sinister vanished with Remy and Addie Logan ran over to where they were. He heard Creed chuckle "So ya little faggot! How's married life? The kids cute wonder what Sinister will do to them!"_

_Logan's blue eyes flashed to a dark amber roared popped his claws and ran into the fray. Creed smiled "Come on ya little faggot! Let's see who wears the pants in the family!"_

_The two men ran at each other roaring claws sliced into flesh. Creed taunted Logan all throughout the fight. The next few hours Logan was standing over Creed's bleeding body "Get up!" he growled_

_Creed just grinned and spit blood out of his mouth "Ya really wanna know what Sinister's gonna do to them both?" He whispered so Logan could only hear what he said._

_His eyes widened as he kicked him in the head & went out to the jeep. He started it up & saw Creed standing in the doorway smiling and waving as he backed out. He stretched his mind out like Remy taught him to do and called him *Remy! Come on darlin answere me!*_

_TBC_


End file.
